total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bring It On
Bring It On is a 2000 teen comedy film that was directed by Peyton Reed and written by Jessica Bendinger. It was followed by four direct-to-video sequels, none of which contain any of the original cast members: Bring It On Again (2004), which shared producers with the original, Bring It On: All or Nothing (2006), Bring It On: In It to Win It (2007), and Bring It On: Fight to the Finish (2009). The plot of the film centers on Torrance Shipman (Kirsten Dunst), who inherits the position of captain on her high school's cheerleading squad and attempts to lead her team to a sixth national title. However, Torrance is informed by the newest team member, Missy Pantone (Eliza Dushku), that she's in possession of a stolen routine. When the originators of the work vow to win, Torrance and her squad must go to different lengths in order to create an original performance. Bring It On was released in theaters in the North America on August 25, 2000. The film received mostly positive reviews, with some critics praising its light nature and humorous take on its subject and others criticizing the conventional and formulaic plot. Bring It On earned a worldwide gross of approximately $90 million, which was considered a financial success. Since its release, the film has become a cult classic. Plot Torrance Shipman (Kirsten Dunst) anxiously dreams about her first day of senior year. Her boyfriend, Aaron (Richard Hillman), has left for college, and her cheerleading squad, the Toros, is aiming for a sixth consecutive national title. Torrance is elected to replace the team captain, "Big Red" (Lindsay Sloane), who is graduating. Soon, however, Carver (Bianca Kajlich) is injured and can no longer compete. Torrance replaces her with Missy Pantone (Eliza Dushku), a gymnast who recently transferred to the school with her brother Cliff (Jesse Bradford). Torrance and Cliff develop a flirtatious friendship. After watching the Toros practice, Missy realizes the squad has been copying routines from a rival team that her previous high school competed against. She drives Torrance to Los Angeles, where they watch the fictional East Compton Clovers perform routines that are virtually identical to their own team's. Isis (Gabrielle Union), the Clovers' team captain, angrily confronts the two. Torrance learns that "Big Red" regularly attended the Clovers' practices to videotape and steal their routines. Isis informs Torrance of her plans to defeat the Toros at the regional and national championships, which the team has never attended due to their economic hardship. When Torrance tells the Toros about the routines, the team still votes in favor of using the current routine to win; Torrance reluctantly agrees. At the Toros' next home game, Isis and her teammates show up and perform the Toros' routine in front of the whole school, humiliating them. The Toros realize that they have no choice but to learn a different routine. In desperation, they employ a professional choreographer named Sparky Polastri to provide one, as suggested by Aaron. But at the Regionals, the team scheduled immediately ahead of the Toros performs the exact routine they had been practicing. The Toros have no choice but to perform the very same routine. After the debacle that ensues, Torrance speaks to a competition official and is told Polastri provided the routine to several other teams in California. As the defending champions, the Toros are nevertheless granted their place in the Finals, but Torrance is warned that a new routine will be expected. Torrance, crushed by her failure to lead the team successfully, considers quitting. Cliff encourages and supports her, intensifying their growing attraction. Aaron, however, suggests that she is not leadership material and recommends that she step down from her position. When Cliff sees Torrance and Aaron together, he angrily severs his friendship with Torrance, to her distress. But her confidence is renewed by Cliff's encouragement and she convinces her unhappy team to create an innovative, new routine instead. She breaks up with Aaron, realizing his infidelity and his inability to be supportive, but Cliff still refuses to forgive her. Meanwhile, the Clovers are initially unable to compete at Nationals due to financial problems. This prompts Torrance to get her dad's company to sponsor the Clovers, but Isis rejects the money and gets her team to Nationals by appealing to a talk show host who grew up in their area. In the finals, the Toros place second, while the Clovers win. However, at the end of the movie, Torrance and Isis find respect in each other, and Cliff and Torrance share a romantic kiss. Cast *Kirsten Dunst as Torrance Shipman *Eliza Dushku as Missy Pantone *Jesse Bradford as Cliff Pantone *Gabrielle Union as Isis *Clare Kramer as Courtney *Nicole Bilderback as Whitney *Tsianina Joelson as Darcy *Rini Bell as Kasey *Nathan West as Jan *Shamari Fears as Lava *Natina Reed as Jenelope *Brandi Williams as LaFred *Lindsay Sloane as Big Red External links * Category:Films Category:2000 release Category:Comedy Films Category:Sports films Category:Rated PG-13 films